subnormalityfandomcom-20200214-history
Cast
Cast of characters Subnormality has a range of characters, observed for the normalcy of their human (and sometimes super- in- or sub- human) natures. Each character listed is described generally how they are presented-- but don't go assuming the descriptions below are final or definitive. The cast of Subnormality has a tendency to grow and change in ways that surprise most readers. Despite earlier assertions at TV Tropes, most of the continuing characters in the comic are named. However, these names are rarely introduced in an obvious manner, and often only appear in filenames. Where each character is introduced and/or named is listed below. A few unnamed continuing characters have been given "handles" in order to list them here; with the exception of Pink Haired Girl (PHG), these are entirely unofficial. This page should remain free of obvious spoilers; but it's a public wiki, and you know how the internet can be about these things. *'Adrian' - seems to like sampling eclectic small businesses and imagining himself as a Cold War era spy; in a stagnant relationship (first appearance #43 , also #75 ; named #80 ) *'Anneliese' - Marie's roommate. Well, possibly roommate; hawk-nosed German blonde, profession unknown (first appearance #20 ; named in #144 ) *'"Bitter Old Frogmouth"' - self-assigned handle of a fellow in his fifties that you'd rather not know the name of (first appearance #167 ) *'Blackmore, Ethel' - horror fiction lady of the night (first appearance, #106, also notably Four Ethels, #569) *'Bernard -' Independently wealthy philanthropist who helps thinks up many of the strange services and stores in Subnormality. He identifies as being the more cynical one between him and Rick, his business partner (first appearance in #69) *'"Blue Haired Boy"' (unofficial handle) - slogan-bedecked outsider; prefers free will, but hates murmuring (still unnamed; only appearance #130 ) *'Chimera' - ancient immortal monster; poker buddy of Sphynx's; bigoted against human endeavor, pipesmoker, boring (first appearance #42 ) *'Cockatrice' - ancient immortal monster; poker buddy of Sphynx's; not so hot with linguistics (first appearance #42 ) *'Gorgon, Ms.' - ancient immortal monster; poker buddy of Sphynx's; decent conversationalist when not fighting her hair (first appearance #42 ) *'Devil #76' - green demoness and employee in Hell; has certain visiting rights to Earth, where she's exploring relationships; likely British accent, specific dialect unknown (first appearance #113 ; "named"#151 ) *'General Pete' - lead singer/songwriter of The Generals, western Canada's premier rap-metal novelty band (first appearance #79 ; named in #196 ) *'Harper!, Stephen' - radical progressive Prime Minister of Canada (first appearance #94 ) *'Hippogriff' - ancient immortal monster; poker buddy of Sphynx's; seems like a savvy and responsive chap (first appearance #42 ) *'"Intelligent Brunette Waitress"' (unofficial handle) - server at T. J. McFraud's, probably left three days after PHG began working there (still unnamed?; first appearance #57 ) *'Janice' - the object of a certain coward's lifelong obsession; smoker (only appearance #91 ) *'Justine' - lawncare expert; multiverse's hottest dork; frequently highlights the problems with making assumptions about people based on appearance; alternate self curates the Museum of the Theoretical (first appearance #62 ; named in image title to #159 ) *'Lady Thunderkill' - body conscious supervillain, formerly the superhero Lady Thunder, until a Conan O'Brien interview went very very south (only appearance #44 ) *'Manticore' - ancient immortal monster; poker buddy of Sphynx's; can barely make it out of the cave some mornings (first appearance #42 ) *'Marie' - Anneliese's roommate. Well, possibly roommate; Asian brunette usually seen with Anneliese kvetching about everything (first appearance #20 ; named outside of the Subnormality comic) *'McSquash, Rumbutter' - quintessential master of ceremonies of the status quo (first appearance #72 ) *'Minotaur' - ancient immortal monster; poker buddy of Sphynx's; has a taste for plus-size models (first appearance #42 ) *'Mongo' - portly sanitation worker and (former?) ice cream server at Movie Cone; possibly on the verge of a self-confidence breakthrough (first appearance and named in #75 ) *'Morgan the Talking Mule Inventor' - uplifted horse-donkey crossbreed of the 1870s; scientist and companion to Shango (only appearance #136 ) *'Muggs, Zoe' - outgoing yet self-reflective mendicant (first appearance #47 ; named in #144 ) *'Neo-Nazi Time Travelers' - two neo-Nazis, who keep failing to alter the outcome of WWII (first appearance #84 ) *'Parsons, Steve' - although they look nearly identical, characters in the comic named Steve Parsons are all officially unrelated: https://viruscomix.wordpress.com/2009/08/05/mr-parsons/#respond (August 25, 2009 at 2:10 am)-- **'Parsons, Steve' - supervillain who likes to drill into Fort Knox (#44 ) **'Parsons, Steve' - cannibal chef (#89 ) **'Parsons, Steve' - former high school teacher; currently an eclectic boat designer, junkie and tree-hater (#124 ) *'Perspective Man' - ironically impatient superhero (only appearance #27 ) *'"Pink Haired Girl"' (PHG, official handle) - young Mediterranean beauty and recovering pushover specializing in the hospitality industry (still unnamed; first appearance #2 ) *'Raoul' - white collar jerk, BFF to Shamus; always loses bets against him; his arrogance constantly gets him disappointment and/or in trouble - (first appearance #9 ; named in the filename to #81) *'Rick' - Partner of Bernard, they seem to come up with their ideas together. (first appearance #69, named in #203) *'Sand Witch' - beach-bound sorceress who is only able to communicate at her own unique speed (only appearance #170 ) *'Shamus' - white collar jerk, BFF to Raoul; always wins bets against him - (first appearance #9 ; named in the filename to #81 ) *'Shango the Atomic Cowgirl' - strong female character struggling against unexamined privilege in the Old West; companion of Morgan (only appearance #136 ) *'Schulz, Henrietta' - modern architect of the "Cruelism" school (only appearance #83 ) *'Sphynx' - ancient immortal monster; perpetually too smart and too large for the room (first appearance #4 ) *'Suzy' - a sixth grader who builds a Frank Sinatra robot that conquers the world in ten days in September, 2008; presumably a parallel universe, and/or limited to Las Vegas (#90 ) *'"T-Shirt Girl"' (unofficial handle) - bus commuter conscious of her red t-shirts printed with negative statements (still unnamed; first appearance #87 ) *'Truth Ninja' - ninja powered with shuriken that double as fourth-wall breaking asterisks (only appearance #88 ) *'Visitors from Alpha Centauri' - a group of three alien visitors. *'"Voice Over Lady"' (unofficial handle) - middle-aged failed voice-over artist often seen in moments when anger has been induced; single, capable of multiple orgasms; has a daughter she rarely sees (still unnamed; first appearance #131) *'"VSF Guy"' (semiofficial handle) - field operative with Vendeurs Sans Frontieres (VSF); PHG has a thing for him, and they are dating (still unnamed; first apearance #128 ) *'Zoe Muggs' - a young homeless woman (first appearance #47).Category:Cast